Valentine Harem Problem
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: El Día de San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; por eso Hinata planeaba hacerles algo especial a sus amigos. Pero jamás pensó que todo eso terminará así, y menos a causa de su "ingrediente secreto familiar". /-Kami-sama, prótegeme/-Hinata huele muy bien, quisiera tocarla/ [KuraHinaToneHinaNaruHinaMen]


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Adv: NaruMenHinaKuraTone. Con insinuaciones de NejiHina.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Valentine Harem Problem**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había llegado la época del año en la cual las muchachas de todas las edades participaban en la competencia de más grande de feminidad. El día del año en la que todos sus esfuerzos traerían frutos, derrotarían a las que no llegaran a la altura y conseguirían el premio mayor.

La época donde sangre, sudor y lágrimas eran sacrificados para lograr sus objetivos.

Sí, había llegado San Valentín.

En la víspera de este día, las tiendas estaban abarrotadas de gente buscando ingredientes o dulces especiales para entregar en ese día tan especial, tanto a amigos como a_ esa_ persona.

La multitud era tan grande que entre ella no se distinguía la pequeña figura de una pelinegra que trataba, no sin dificultad, salir de la tienda de enseres con su gran paquete de sus compras. Había tenido que luchar contra una señora mayor por el último paquete de chocolate _bitter_ de avellanas que había en la tienda y andaba desaliñada, pero sabía que valdría la pena; sería la primera vez que les prepararía chocolate casero a esos cuatro chicos que era tan importantes para ella y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-_Sólo espero que salgan bien_-susurraba para sí, pero sentía que algo faltaba. Siguió caminando por la ciudad en busca de ese toque especial.

Pero en cada tienda que veía, o ya se había agotado cualquier producto dulce o ya se encontraba cerrado. Bufó frustrada mientras veía la hora: 8 menos 15. Si no llegaba a casa pronto, su familia se preocuparía. Quizá en casa encontraría algo con que complementar su chocolate.

…*….*…

Entró a su casa haciendo malabares con sus bolsas para evitar que estas cayeran. Parecía que su familia no estaba y, como hoy era la noche libre de la servidumbre, tendría que arreglárselas sola. En parte, estaba contenta de estar sola; así podía concentrarse en los chocolates para sus amigos.

Solo le faltaban los de Naruto, Menma, Kurama y Toneri, los de los demás ya los tenía preparados con anticipación. Se arremangó las manos y puso manos a la obra, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

…*….*…

Después de unas horas y 20 bombones desechados, Hinata estaba a punto de rendirse. Los chocolates sabían bien pero le faltaba ese _no sé qué. _

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse la cabeza en la mesa con derrota, una voz la detuvo-_Hinata-chan_-una tranquila y algo ronca voz.

-_Hanako-Oba-Sama, bienvenida a casa_-reverenció.

-_Estoy en casa_-saludó_-¿Qué es lo que haces, pequeña? ¿Chocolates?-_dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Su abuela paterna era una mujer de carácter fuerte cuando se trataba de los negocios familiares; no por nada se permitió hacer crecer el Imperio Hyuga al morir su esposo, pero con sus nietos e hijos era una mujer dulce y amable. Por eso, Hinata tendía a comportarse más relajada con ella que con otros de sus familiares mayores.

-_Hinata_-la llamó. La mencionada sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia su abuela que probaba la mezcla marrón-_Esto sabe delicioso pero…-_

-_Le falta algo_-hablaron al unísono. Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-_He tratado de agregarle más dulce o fruta pero sigue igual. Estoy empezado a creer que tendré que dejarlos así_-

-_Ni pensarlo_-la mujer se irguió-_Una Hyuga nunca se rinde, tenemos un orgullo que proteger. Además…_-empezó a buscar en la manga de su kimono-_Quizá esto te sirva. Es algo así como…un secreto familiar_-le entregó un pequeño gotero rosa-_Solo debes agregarle unas cuantas gotas a tu chocolate y verás que estará perfecto. Pero recuerda solo unas cuantas, es muy fuerte_-la mujer se fue dejando a la chica muy confundida.

Hinata no estaba segura si usarlo o no, así que tomó un poco de chocolate y le puso una gota para probar su sabor. Abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, no había palabras para describir ese sabor. Parecía una mezcla de frutas con té verde y alguna otra hierba que no sabía distinguir.

Todos esos sabores se sentían en su boca contrastando perfectamente con el agridulce del chocolate y le daba un toque dulce mas no empalagoso. Era como esos bombones que su madre le trajo de alguna chocolatería fina del extranjero. Se fijó bien en la botellita y tenía una rara incripción: "Solo efectivo con la persona que lo entrega. De acción rápida". Era una inscripción algo peculiar pero no le prestó atención.

-_Gracias Oba-Sama_-susurró y continúo con trabajo. Ya casi daba la madrugada y tenía que terminar lo antes posible si no quería que unas ojeras aparecieran para mañana. Les puso unas 6 gotas a cada bombón y lo metió a la refrigeradora. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

…*….*…

En una habitación de la misma mansión una anciana terminaba de alistar su cama para acostarse, mientras reflexionaba sobre la conversación con su nieta.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, espero que sea Honmei-Choco*, sería un gran problema si fuere el Giri*. Esa pequeña botellita tiene mucho poder_-decía mientras sacudía la cabeza-_Bueno, un chico alocado no será gran problema_-y diciendo eso se acostó_-Además, lo máximo que harán será "tocar" un poco_-

…*….*…

Al día siguiente, la joven pelinegra se levantó lo más temprano que pudo para agregar lo último detalles a los chocolates.

Los sacó con delicadeza del molde y empezó a decorarlos con extrema precisión. Cualquiera diría que estaba dándole demasiado trabajo a unos dulces para unos simples amigos, pero a ella le agradaba hacerlo así. Esos chicos la habían apoyado en los momentos más difíciles y siempre estaban con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer era eso ¿no?

Coloco los chocolates en cajas cuadradas y las envolvió con papel del color favorito de los chicos; les colocó un listón que combinase y se alejó un poco para verlos. Estaban muy lindos.

Los cogió y los guardo en un bolso junto a los de los demás.

Habían sobrado algunos chocolates, así que para ponerse festiva cogió una bandeja de corazón y puso los bombones sobrantes.

Era sábado, así que tendría que ir de casa en casa a repartir los dulces pero no le veía problema. El día estaba hermoso y aprovecharía para dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Así subió las escaleras para asearse y cambiarse, hoy sería un gran día.

O al menos eso pensaba.

…*….*…

Después de unas horas y de haber recorrido casi media Konoha repartiendo paquetes como Santa Claus, Hinata pudo descansar unos momentos en un pequeño parque. Desde Kiba hasta Lee la habían retenido un rato al agradecerle y se le había hecho tarde.

-_Creo que debería irme ya-_

_-¿Hinata-chan?_-levantó a la vista y se encontró con un par de chicos, uno rubio y otro pelinegro, un poco lejos de ella-¡_Oi, Hinata-chan por aquí´ttebayo!-_la llamó.

Ella se levantó de su banca-_Naruto-kun, Menma-kun, buenas tardes_-saludó.

_-Hola´ttebayo-_

_-¿Qué haces por aquí?-_Naruto miró mal a su hermano por la manera tan tosca de hablar.

-_Eres un teme, Menma. Trata bien a Hinata-chan-_

_-Tsk, hola Hinata_-ella les sonrió.

-_Olvida lo que dije, no eres un teme-_los otros dos lo miraron expectantes_-Eres un tsundere´ttebayo_-

-_Eres un idiota, Naruto_-siseó el pelinegro. Hinata miraba a los chicos que habían empezado a discutir. Negó ligeramente, aunque nunca lo aceptarán esos dos se llevaban muy bien.

_-¿Por cierto que tienes en tu bolsa?_

La chica recordó los paquetes y con algo de torpeza, buscó las cajas de los gemelos. Cuando al fin las encontró, las alzó en dirección a los chicos_-F-Feliz San Valentín- _tartamudeó un poco nerviosa.

_-¿P-Para n-nosotros´ttebayo?-_ella asintió sonrojada_-¡Gracias Hinata! ¡Seguro está delicioso_!-el rubio tomó el de papel naranja.

-_Tsk, gracias_-jaló el de color negro. Ambos abrieron sus paquetes y se deleitaron con 10 bombones de distintos tamaños y con curiosos dibujitos: unos de remolino y otros de kunai o algo así.

_-¡Se ven muy ricos! ¡Gracias´ttebayo!-_él estaba genuinamente feliz. Miró al otro que desvío la mirada y susurro un seco "Gracias".

Estuvieron hablando un rato; o más bien, Naruto comiendo y alabando los chocolates recalcando tenían un extraño pero agradable sabor y Menma golpeándolo por ruidoso.

Se despidió de ellos y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje a Kurama. No sabía si seguiría trabajando o ya estaría en casa; así que mejor asegurarse.

…*….*…

Mientras tanto, los gemelos que caminaban por el camino contrario empezaban a sentirse un poco extraños-M_enma, soy yo o hace calor_-

-_Tsk y yo como voy a saberlo, idiota_-mascullaba mientras se halaba la camiseta. Vio al cielo, no hacía mucho sol así que no entendía porque tenía ese bochorno. Quizás en un rato se le pasaría.

-_Oye, Hinata-chan hoy olía muy bien ¿no'ttebayo?-_y por primera vez, estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

_**Uno, se puede detener. Dos, controlar.**_

…*….*…

Quería esperar la respuesta de Kurama, pero primero decidió pasar por la Universidad Estatal para ver a Toneri. Le había llamado para decirle si podía dejarle un paquete y este no había dudado ni un minuto en aceptar su oferta; por eso se encontraba en la puerta principal esperando al muchacho.

-_Hinata-san_-buscó con la mirada a quien le llamaba y se encontró con un apuesto albino usando una bata blanca y pantalones negros.

Hizo una reverencia como saludó-_Buenas tardes Toneri-san_-

_-¿Para qué me buscaba, Hinata-san?-_la chica le extendió un paquete plateado con decoraciones blancas y con un listón lila_-¿Para mí?_

-_Feliz San Valentín_-el chico tomó el paquete mientras hacia una sonrisa ladina.

-_Ohh, Hinata-san, no me esperaba tan lindo gesto. Lo atesoraré_-abrió el paquete, cogió uno de los chocolates y le dio una mordida_-¿Whisky?-_pronunció al sentir el fuerte sabor en el relleno-_Hinata-san ¿está tratando de emborracharme?-_

_-¡N-No!-_soltó una risilla al verla tan abochornada-_E-Es q-que pensé que cómo Toneri-san y Kurama-kun ya son mayores de edad…_-la sonrisa del chico desapareció.

_-¿Al zorro también?-_Hinata asintió nerviosa. Sabía que Toneri les tenía aversión tanto a Naruto como a Menma pero a quién le tenía especial manía era Kurama. La última vez que los vio juntos, tuvo que ponerse al medio de ellos antes de que se lanzaran a masacrarse_-¿Y ya se lo entregaste?-_

-_Aún no-_el chico sonrió.

_-Esa es mi Oyome-san*-_le puso una mano en la cabeza y empezó a acariciarla mientras miraba su cara sonrojada. Llamarla así, era su placer culposo y bueno, quién le decía que no lo podía cumplir en el futuro. Bajó su mano lentamente hacia las mejillas y se fue acercando a su rostro…

Pero como todo lo bueno no puede durar, el sonido del celular de Hinata empezó a sonar. El albino chasqueó la lengua y se alejó lo suficiente para que la chica contestará.

_-Hola, Kurama-kun…Si…En un momento…Está bien…Nos vemos. Hasta luego_-terminó la llamada-_Tengo que ir a encontrarme con Kurama-kun-_

_-Qué oportuno resultó el zorro ese_-susurró. Luego suspiró_-¿Para dónde vas?-_

_-Me dijo que lo encontrará en un parque cercano-_

_-Perfecto, ¿puedes esperarme unos minutos? Dejó la bata y te acompaño-_

_-¡N-No tienes que preocuparte! ¡Puedo ir sola!-_

_-No sería un caballero si te dejará ir sola_-le guiño un ojo-_Espérame_-y se alejó ni bien ella asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacia el edificio de su Facultad, se dio cuenta que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y sentía un poco de calor; además, en lo único que podía pensar era en la suavidad de la piel de Hinata.

_**Tres, problemas.**_

…*….*…

Era muy cómodo caminar junto a Toneri. Él era una persona tan amable y agradable, tenía siempre un tema de conversación pero siempre manteniendo su formalismo y elegancia. Estaba tan entretenida que el camino al parque se le había hecho muy corto.

-_Bueno, llegamos_-declaró-_Yo me quedaré aquí, esperándote. No tengo ganas de agriarme el buen día que tengo viendo el rostro del zorro_-bueno, en ese momento no estaba tan elegante.

-_Toneri-san_-regaño.

-_Tsk, lo siento. Pero en serio me molesta_-decía irritado y ¿sonrojado_?-¿Por qué mejor no vamos hacia otro lugar a caminar?_-Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, Toneri estaba poniéndose un poco…muy cerca de ella.

Se alejó como pudo de él-_T-Trataré de no tardarme_-se inclinó ligeramente como despedida y entró al parque lo más rápido posible. Lo mejor sería buscar al pelirrojo y rápido.

Kurama le había dicho que estaba cerca al lago, así que se encaminó allí.

Lo bueno es que no tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas o al menos lo parecía porque era el único que usaba una saco de cuero, un sombrero y lentes de sol en medio del calor*.

-_Kurama-kun_-lo llamó suavemente. Lo que menos quería ahora era armar un tremendo alboroto con las fans del pelirrojo. Podían ser muy salvajes a veces.

_-¡Oh, Hime-chan*! Me alegra que me llamarás_-se levantó-¿Para qué me has llamado?-le sonrió mostrando lo afilados dientes que tenía.

Como las otras veces le pasó el paquete-_Feliz San Valentín, Kurama-kun_-el chico alzó una ceja.

-_Déjame adivinar ¿bombones rellenos con diseños de kunai_?-la chica se sorprendió ante la exactitud de su comentario.

_-¿C-Cómo…-_

_-Vi al mocoso idiota y al amargado hace un rato, estaban más molestos que nunca. Tenían unas cajas parecidas a esta y te buscaban. Solo era como sumar Uno más Uno_-abrió el paquete rojo y probó unos 5 chocolates a la vez. El amargor del whisky y el suave dulzor del chocolate le agrado. Miró por el rabillo a Hinata, al verla tan entusiasmada mirándolo le dio ganas de torturarla.

Puso uno de los chocolates en su boca y se acercó al rostro de ella cuando está bajo la guardia-_Pero Hime-chan, a mí me gustaría que me dieras otro tipo de regalo_-mordió el dulce y le esparció el relleno en la mejilla de la chica-_Quizá…_-le dio un ligero lengüetazo_-A ti_-

_-E-Eh…Eh….Eh…¡E-Eh! ¡K-K-Kuruma-kun!-_agitó las manos desesperada y avergonzada mientras el reía. Era tan divertido avergonzarla.

Pero entre la diversión, empezó a saborear. Había sentido, entre todos esos sabores, una esencia a vainilla muy parecida al del olor de Hinata. Es más, porque en ese momento estaba tan consciente de que ella era suave y olía bien. Además que un fuerte calor lo azoto de golpe y aumentaba cuando miraba a la Hyuga sonrojada…quería más. Eso era malo.

Se alejó de golpe de la chica que lo miró extrañada-_Kura…-_

_-Hinata_-le dijo serio_-¿Q-Qué le pusiste a esas cosas?_-su respiración se estaba agitando. ¡Oh no_!-¡Qué les pusiste!-_no le importó en ese momento asustarla, necesitaba saberlo porque si sus sospechas eras correctas, Hinata estaba en peligro.

_-S-Sólo l-licor y u-un t-tónico que Hanako-Oba-Sama m-me d-dio. Pero Kurama-kun yo…-_

_-¿Era una botella rosa?-¡_Qué había hecho esa vieja bruja!

_-S-Sí-_

_-Mierda_-su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, agitó la cabeza al pensar que tal se sentiría la piel de Hinata_-¿A quién le diste estas cosas aparte de mí y de los mocosos?-_

_-T-Toneri-san…¿E-Estás bien Kurama-kun-_trató de acercarse.

-_Aléjate, joder_-retrocedió. Cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar a algún número_-Neji…Me importa una mierda lo que hagas. Tienes que venir al parque central ¡Ahora!...es Hinata…¡Apresúrate_!- colgó-_Tienes que irte. No te acerques a nadie hasta que te encuentres con Neji_-pero la chica no se movía_-¡Ahora!-_se alejó corriendo_._

El pelirrojo estaba muy extraño pero decidió obedecerle. Sí había llamado a Neji debía de ser un asunto serio.

-_Hinata-chan_\- Se detuvo para buscar al causante y detrás de un árbol vio la silueta de Naruto llamándola.

-_Naruto-kun…-_quiso acercarse pero recordó lo que le dijo Kurama-_Y-Yo no puedo, tengo que irme_-pero el parecía no escucharle, así que se acercó a él-Naru…-pero el ya estaba a centímetros de ella ¿en qué momento se había movido?

-_Hinata-chan huele muy bien_-una gota se derramó por su nuca al ver el rostro del chico. Estaba muy sonrojado y parecía haber estado todo el día metido en una taberna pero a la vez lo notaba más que activo-_Quiero olerla más_-la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él.

_-¿Q-Qué h-haces?-_estaba muy sonrojada ante la acción del chico.

_-Sí huele rico_-la presionó más contra sí. Lentamente su mano subió hasta su mejilla y empezó a tocarla-_Y que suave´ttebayo_-de sus mejillas pasó a su cuello. Hinata soltó un gritillo agudo ante el contacto.

-Quiero más-repetía sin parar. Agradecía no tener una camiseta escotada porque, por la cara de Naruto, no sabía que más haría.

De repente, una mano la tomo del codo y la jaló sacándola de los brazos, o garras, del Uzumaki_-¿Menma-kun?-_sus ojos brillaron al verlo; él haría entrar en razón a su hermano.

-_Tsk, Hinata_-empezó a acariciarla con el pulgar. Hinata se puso alerta ¡Oh no!-_Tu piel es suave, no es exactamente como me gusta, pero no conformaré_-

_-¡Eh!-_Ok, ahora si estaba asustada. Se removió con fuerza y con arrepentimiento; alzó la pierna y golpeo las partes bajas del pelinegro que se encogió de dolor. Aprovecho el momento y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el lago. Kurama seguro le gritaría pero la cuidaría.

Pero ¿cuidarla? Quizá estaba exagerando, eran sus amigos y ellos nunca la lastimarían. Bueno, ahora se estaban comportando raro así que mejor asegurarse. Después ya les pediría perdón.

Llegó al lago pero no veía al pelirrojo por ningún lado, tampoco vio que los gemelos la siguieran. Suspiró aliviada. Al menos ahora podía descansar un poco. Pero sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

-_Oyome-san_-¡Claro! Toneri estaba esperándola afuera. Seguro se había preocupado por ella y había entrado a buscarla. Lo vio frente a ella ocultando sus ojos.

Algo no le cuadraba.

_-¿T-Toneri-san?-_creía que lo mejor no sería acercarse de él.

_-Oh, mi hermosa Oyome-san. No puedo creer lo preciosa que es. Me gustaría tocarla_-empezó a retroceder al verlo acercarse_-No se aleje, déjeme demostrarle lo que siento por…-_pero antes de terminar fue jalado por su hombro.

_-Blanco idiota. Si alguien tocará a Hime seré yo_-detrás de él apareció Kurama con una sonrisa algo siniestra en su cara y ¿eso era un collar de perro?

-¡Jamás´ttebayo! ¡Seré yo quien tenga a Hinata-chan!-apareció gritando el rubio seguido de su hermano.

-No seas idiota. Yo tendré a Hinata-

Todos habían empezado rodearla mientras discutían quien la ¿tocaría primero? ¡Pero que les pasaba!

Y allí recordó lo que Kurama había dicho. Se había alterado cuando le dijo del ingrediente que le dio su abuela pero no pensaba que…¿y sí no era esencia de frutas como ella creyó? ¿y si era…?

Miró a sus amigos y su comportamiento, eso solo lo podía ocasionar un….

_¡Oh, Oh!_

_-¡Afrodisiaco!-_

Ahora sí que estaba perdida…

_**Cuatro, ¡desastre!**_

…*….*…

-_Ayuda_-era lo único que pensaba, mientras se escondía detrás de un pequeño puesto de comida. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado a ese lugar pero no le importaba. Había logrado escapar como había podido de sus mejores amigos.

Los chicos se estaban comportando de una manera muy extraña. La habían acorralado cerca al lago después de haber huido como gallina pero cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de tirarse encima, Menma lo detuvo de un golpe y empezaron a discutir sobre quién la tocaría primero, lo cual la sonrojo, y más cuando Toneri y Kurama se habían metido a la pelea; aprovecho la confusión y salió corriendo hacia la zona de comida.

_-¿Qué les sucede?-_pensaba. Parecían drogados de una manera de lo más perturbadora y estaba relacionado con el tónico que le dio su abuela. Kurama parecía saber de qué se trataba pero ahora no podía responderle.

Ojalá Neji se apresurará, ella estaba consciente de que el lugar dónde estaba escondida no era segura.

_-¡Te encontré Hinata-chan´ttebayo!-_apareció detrás de ella el rubio. Dio un salto y trató de alejarse pero este ya la había agarrado del brazo y la tenía prisionera.

Otra mano apareció y la tomaron del otro brazo-_Te encontramos Hime-_

-_Ahora no escaparás_-dijeron al unísono mientras la arrastraban hacia unos arbustos cercanos-_Tengo algo planeado para mi pequeña Inu-Hime-chan*_-tragó duro al ver como giraba el collar en uno de los dedos de su otra mano.

-¿_La encontraron?-_escuchó la voz de Toneri algo cerca. ¿Osea qué pasaba allí? ¿Se habían unido para acosarla? ¡Genial!

-_Blanco, no molestes. Suficiente tengo con aguantarlos para encontrar a Hime-_

_-No jodas Zorro_-apareció Menma-_Ya encontramos, eso es lo que importa. Ahora muévanse_-

-_Hmp, en serio crees que la dejaremos para ti. Sigue soñando mocoso-_

_-Sí, Menma, si alguien la tendrá primero seré yo´ttebayo-_

_-¡Ni sueñes!-_dijeron.

Bueno al menos se alegraba de que a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de esa droga, seguían siendo los mismos…esperen…

_-C-Chicos, c-cálmense por favor_-al instante vio como todos dirigían su atención hacia ella por lo que se sonrojo. Mala hora en que su timidez aparecía, lo bueno es que estaban calmados-C_-Creo que podemos resolver esto. S-Solo t-tengo que i-ir hacia mi c-casa, puedo resolver lo de los chocolates_-por un momento vio duda en los ojos de los chicos. Parecían estar reflexionando sobre que hacer.

¡Genial! Quizás se darían cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y la dejarían ir.

_-Hinata tiene razón-_

_-Sí-_

_-Para qué pelear si podemos compartirla_-¿Esperen qué?

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada porque los chicos empezaron a acariciar la piel de sus tobillos desnudos, los brazos, el rostro. A veces se detenían para olerla o para apoyar su cabea sobre su cuerpo.

Involuntariamente, Hinata soltaba pequeño quejidos y suspiros. Su sentido común le decía que buscará la manera de escapar pero una milésima parte le decía que eso era un tanto agradable. Porque en serio, era un chica de 17 años con las hormonas a mil y teniendo a chicos tan atractivos como esos a sus pies, cualquiera lo disfrutaría.

-¡_Hinata-sama!-_el gritó de su primo la devolvió a la normalidad. Trató de gritar para pedir ayuda pero Menma le cubrió la boca.

-_No queremos interrupción_-susurró a su oído.

En ese momento, Neji apareció por los arbustos y empezó a empujar a todos alejándolos de su prima.

-_Neji-niisan_-dijo feliz. Ya estaba a salvo.

-_Hinata-sama, quedese detrás de mí-_ella asintió e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Mientras el Hyuga veía las posibles salidas. Los chicos empezaban a levantarse, a pesar de ser fuerte y tener habilidades en las artes marciales seguían siendo 4 contra 1. Además tenía que cuidar a Hinata.

Lo único que quedaba sería huir.

_-Hinata-sama, a la cuenta de tres, por favor, corra_-siguió vigilando cualquier movimiento de los muchachos-_1…2…¡3!-_la tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarla hacia afuera.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver si lo seguían, ahora sólo se preocuparía por llegar a la Mansión Hyuga…

_-¡Hinata-chan/Hinata/Oyome-san/Hime!-_

Y rápido.

…*….*…

Ambos Hyuga corrían tanto como podían mientras escapaban de los cuatro descontrolados muchachos. Había momentos que Neji tenía que arrastrar a Hinata porque tropezaba. Se estaba cuestionando realmente si no debía cargarla pero descarto la idea al ver la mansión a unas cuadras.

-_Sólo un poco más, Hinata-sama. En la mansión, estará a salvo_-Sólo unos metros más y lo lograrían.

_-¡Hinata-chan!_

_-¡Hinata!_

_-¡Hime!_

_-¡Oyome-san!_

_-¡Vuelva!-_gritaron al unísono.

…*….*…

No sabían cómo habían logrado entrar a su hogar, completamente intactos; y vírgenes cabe mencionar.

Respiraban agitados ante la carrera, pero al menos estaban a salvo. Hinata jamás pensó que esa fría y enorme mansión se vería tan hermosa como en esos momentos.

-Puede descansar, Hinata-sama. Iré a avisar a los guardias sobre la situación-ella asintió y se sentó en uno de los sillones para relajarse de tan extraño día.

Tenía que preguntarle a su abuela cuanto duraba el efecto de ese "ingrediente especial" que le prestó.

_Al menos, ya se encontraba sana y salva…_

_. _

_O eso pensaba…_

_._

_._

Cuando Neji entró en la cocina para avisar a la seguridad que no dejarán entrar a esos psicópatas, vio una bandeja con unos dulces. Seguramente, Hinata los había preparado para la familia. Su prima era muy considerada.

_-¿Está bien si me como algunos de los chocolates? Creo que necesito algo de energía después de todo esto_-preguntó acercándose a una bandeja en forma de corazón en la cocina…esperen…¿bandeja de corazón?

_-¡No, Neji-niisan! ¡No te comas eso!-_gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Su primo ya había tragado esos pequeños y malvados dulces oscuros.

Solo deseaba que no hiciera efecto tan rápido o al menos que no se hubiera comido los que tenían alcohol. Su primo no se dejaría llevar por ese tónico ¿verdad?

.

_**¿Con Cinco? Completo y absoluto caos…**_

.

-_Hinata-sama, hoy luce muy hermosa ¿Me permitiría tocarla un poco más_?-Oficial, alguien allá arriba debía odiarla…y mucho.

Hinata tuvo que tragar duro al ver a su primo acercándose peligrosamente a ella, mientras que la puerta era derribada por las cuatro personas que la habían estado acosando durante todo el día.

Esto solo podía terminar mal.

-_Kami-sama, protégeme_-susurró; tan solo deseaba encontrar algo con que alejarlos. Luego de eso, se vio a si misma siendo acorralada entre los muchachos y la pared.

.

.

.

_**ACLARACIONES:**_

_***Honmei Choco: "Chocolate Favorito" Se entrega al enamorado o a la persona que te gusta.**_

_***Giri Choco: "Chocolate por obligación" Se les da a las personas que son tus amigos o familiares.**_

_***Oyome-san: Esposa.**_

_***Hime-chan: Princesa o Princesita.**_

_***No estoy segura en que estación estará Japón para San Valentín pero en mi país es verano así que lo puse así XDD**_

_***Inu: Perro.**_

_._

_._

_Seguramente se preguntarán: ¿Tsuki-chan cómo demonios se te ocurrió esto? _

_Bueno Digamos que hablar tanto de los Harem me hizo daño XDD Además mis amigos y familiares andan con la locura de San Valentín (todos acaramelados) y como digna solterona ando riéndome de sus reacciones exageradas, además culpo a mi abuela paterna de hablarme de un "afrodisiaco" que su madre hacia cada que una de sus hijas se casaban (no les daré detalles para no traumarlos XDDD)…y mi cerebro empezó a maquinar…que pasaría si Hinata pusiera eso en el chocolate, sin darme cuenta ya iba por la mitad del fic XDDD _

_Lo sé un tanto loco y raro (quizá lo más raro que he escrito), pero es que no pude evitar poner comedia a esta época, además que más quiere la Hyuga, le he regalado a 5 muchachotes buenotes que están dispuestos a complacerla en todo (?) XDD_

_Pero les traigo una pregunta..ya que lo dejaré en final abierto: ¿Qué creen que pasó al final? Se salvó, la toquetearon o…._

_Así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) Esten de enamorados con una persona o como yo que anda soñando con un personaje ficticio…¡Les deseo un feliz y lleno de chocolates San Valentín!_

_**¿Me dejan un review?**_


End file.
